Kent Swanson
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Marty Belafsky |notebook = Cocky young photographer. |job = photographer |mission = Cut From the Same Cloth Photo Challenge Photographer's Pride |weapon = Handgun |gender = Male |age = 24 |race = Caucasian |}} Kent Swanson was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising. He was an incredibly zealous photographer who was encountered in Paradise Plaza during the scoops Cut From the Same Cloth, Photo Challenge, and Photographer's Pride. Dead Rising Cut From the Same Cloth Kent was seen wandering Paradise Plaza, shooting the zombies with his camera and his handgun. As Frank approached him, Kent attempted to coach him on how to properly photograph a subject. He offered to model for Frank and challenged him to take better photos than the ones he took. If Frank failed to photograph Kent as he requested, he will fail this scoop and Kent will not be encountered again. Photo Challenge As per their agreement, Frank met up with Kent to deliver the pictures he took. Kent demanded to see Frank's erotica shots. After seeing Frank's photos, he challenged Frank to a final showdown the next day. If Frank failed to show Kent a photo with a Erotica rating higher than 750PP, he will fail this scoop and Kent will not be encountered again. Photographer's Pride Kent returned at noon the next day with a survivor, Tad. He revealed that he had the idea of shooting the moment a person is zombified, and throws a zombie larva at Tad. Frank quickly stomps on it, saving Tad and ruining Kent's shot. This prompted Kent to attack Frank in anger and disbelief. If Frank failed to show up before noon, Kent will reveal that he has already shot his desired photo, showing Frank a picture of an undead Tad. He then pointed his gun at Frank's head and stripped him of his clothes and weapons. After declaring that a photograph of Frank being killed will bring him to the top, Kent attacked Frank. After he was defeated, Kent requested Frank to take a picture of him as he died. Frank refused and tossed Kent's camera away in disgust. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Kent appears as a zombie. Zombie Kent wears a camera around his neck that flashes at regular intervals. He can attack Frank by a jump kick, by firing his handgun at him, or by throwing a grenade. Battle Style Unlike most other psychopaths, Kent does not possess an unique weapon. Aside from his camera, he uses only a handgun. However, his speed and the possibility to strip Frank of his weapons makes Kent a legitimate opponent. Jump Kick: He attacks mainly by jump kicking in a manner similar to Frank's jump kick. This attack is capable of knocking Frank to the floor. It is a Photo Op. Handgun: If Frank is far away, Kent will pull out his handgun and fire several shots consecutively to stun Frank. Roll: Kent can also do a quick roll on the floor to get away from Frank or to get near him. At the end of the roll, he can follow up with a jump kick. Trivia *Kent will still be registered as a psychopath if he is photographed or killed during Cut From the Same Cloth or Photo Challenge. *Kent bears a striking resemblance to Larry Butz from Capcom's Ace Attorney series. Gallery File:HappyKent.jpg File:KentS.jpg Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths